


The Lovecats

by JammingWithEdward



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Just some playful Jean and some smutty smut., Living Together, One Shot, Smut, more jean is never enough jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammingWithEdward/pseuds/JammingWithEdward
Summary: Lazy afternoons with Jean are always fun.





	The Lovecats

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to get this out of my system. "The Lovecats" by The Cure was inspo. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors!

“Can you bring me a soda?” Jean yells from the living room while you scavenge for snacks in your fridge.  “Got it.” You yell back as you grab two drinks, along with some left over chips and salsa from lunch earlier. You walk towards the living room, Jean playing the movie once you settle down next to him and hand him his soda.

You’d spent pretty much the whole day inside, both of you having the day off which happened once in a blue moon. You were thankful Jean didn’t mind how much of a homebody you were. You were always worried he’d be put off by your preference to stay home and do nothing. He always was the one who wanted to go out almost all the time and planned to do things with you. At the beginning of your relationship, he wanted to actively be doing something at all times. You later find out he just didn’t want for you to get bored, both of the relationship and him, so he found that a priority of his.

When you told him you didn’t mind just having a nice day in he had been skeptical at first. He found himself just as fond of doing nothing. Lazing around, playing card games, (he was horrible at uno), playing video games, or just binging whatever current show the both of you were obsessed with. It’s honestly the happiest and most comfortable you’ve been in a relationship ever. Being able to do absolutely nothing with someone and still have fun just talking, or even being quiet, just being near them was enough.  

“I can’t believe it’s almost 5 in the afternoon and we’re still in our pj’s”, you comment when the opening credits are up on the screen. Jean opens his soda and scrolls through his phone. He had been waiting for a phone call and/or email about a promotion he had talked to his manger about and was told he’d hear by today.

You turn back to the movie and eat the snacks you set on your lap.

“Babe am I gonna watch this by myself? It’ll ring sooner if you quick glancing at it every five seconds.” You comment idly as you stuff your mouth.

Jean sighs. “Alright alright sorry.” He sets it down next to him. You scoot closer to him and lay your head on his shoulder as you settle back on the movie. He’s focused for maybe 30 seconds.

“It’s just,” You resist rolling your eyes and look back up at Jean who’s looking down at you. “don’t you think I should’ve heard something by now? I probably didn’t get it. Shit.” He sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

“Don’t stress about- Jean.” You say sternly as he refreshes his emails. He scrolls through his email and even checks his spam.

“Baby.. come on now.  Look, even if you don’t get it, fuck them. You know you’re a big asset to them, got them some big clients, you’ve been at that company for 5 years.  You can get a high ranking position anywhere I’m sure of it.” You say optimistically. Jean turns to face you.

He sighs and processes what you told him.  “I know, you’re right…it’s just…. Fuck I feel like I’ve wasted so much time there you know what I mean? Not to sound conceited but I’ve got so much fucking potential to carry that company to the big leagues. It just feels like they don’t….trust me or see that in me.”

“But as long as you see it in yourself, that’s all that matters hon. I love how you started with “not to sound conceited” by the way.” You say teasingly and roll your eyes. He chuckles and shrugs his shoulders.  

“I honestly believe in you with all my heart. You bend over backwards for them. I think it’s about time they see that, and if they don’t like I said fuck them.”  You scoop 3 chips in your mouth and look up at him. He’s staring at you, a lopsided grin on his face.

“What?” You say mouth full of chips and salsa.

“You’re so sexy when you’re all encouraging and shit.”

You snort and roll your eyes again. “Shuddup.” You turn back to the movie.

“Ugh those chipmunk cheeks are so sexy.” You chew faster and resist laughing.

“Yeah chew that shit, yeah.” He says suggestively. You cock an eyebrow and swallow your food.

 “STOOOP.”

“You’re so sexy when you’re pretending to be focused.”

“JEAN WATCH THE FRICKEN MOVIE!” You say through gritted teeth.

“You’re so fucking sexy when you yell at me.”

You start laughing. “You’re so cringy! Stop it!” You whine.

He starts laughing. “You’re blushing, damn you are too easy.”

You shoot him a look.  “I hate you.”

“Oh? That’s not what I heard last night.” He smirks. The asshat.

You run out of retorts and instead quickly reach for his phone in his lap and snatch it.

“What the fuck?”

“HAH!” You move it out of his reach behind you. He reaches for it and you scoot away from him.

“Give me the damn phone (FN).” He says calmly.

“gIvE Me tHe dAmN pHoNe (fN).” You exaggerate as you mock him.

“Really? That’s real mature of you.”

“You’re one to talk- AH!” He reaches towards you and scoot all the way onto the other side of the couch.”

“They can call any minute. It’s not – FUNNY!” He tries to hover over you to get it but you shove him away with your foot against his chest.

“tHeY cAn cAlL aNy mInUtE! I’ts not- OOMPH! GET OFF!”  Jean practically throws his tall frame on you, his arm supporting him while his other arm reaches for yours. You were stuck, flat underneath him, your arm extending past your head as far as your muscles let you.

“Get off! I can’t breathe!” You exaggerate, and try to wiggle out from underneath him.

“Gimme my phone first.”

“gImMe mY pHoNe- AH!” Jean manages to get his phone from your grasp. You curse his long ass arms. He’s hovering above you with one hand while he scrolls through his phone.

“Ok now get off me.” You sigh at your defeat. He shakes his head and lays directly over you now. Ignoring your demand.

“Jeeeean get off you jerk!”  You strain through your teeth.

“I don’t wanna.” He says nonchalantly. You started feeling hot as his body relaxed over yours.  He was crushing you now.

“Jean! You’re fucking heavy!” You push him with all your strength to no avail.

He relents finally but hovers over you still, his arms on either side of your head holding him up.

“I want a kiss.” He says bluntly. You roll your eyes.

“You don’t deserve a kiss.”

“But why you were the mean one here.”

“I was the mean one?”

“Fine if I say I was can I get one?”

“No. Now I’m gonna be the mean one.”

“I’ll still love you anyway.”

You soften at that but still don’t want to give him the win.

“That’s not gonna work.”

“But it’s just a teeny tiny kiss.” You give him a look knowing full and well he was lying. It’s almost never _just_ a kiss.

“I smell like onions from the salsa, I’m sweaty and haven’t showered today.”

Jean gives you a deadpanned stare. “Is that supposed to dissuade me?”

You giggle. “Yes actually. I’m smelly, let’s shower first.” He’s already leaning in as you’re talking, his breath is warm over your lips.

You don’t fight him when his lips finally press against yours. It’s a very loving and soft kiss but you still can’t shake that your mouth tastes like salsa while his tastes like orange soda.

He tries to deepen the kiss and you pull away. He furrows his eyebrows.

“You sure you don’t want to wash up first?”

“You’re fine I swear. Quit worrying.” He pecks your lips.

“I’m just looking out for your nostrils.”

“I’ve got a strong stomach, chill.”

You gasp and flick him on the forehead. “Jerk!” He chuckles and presses his lips against yours again. You close your eyes. He parts his lips and you do the same. One of his hands comes to the side of your head and cradles it. His thumb runs over your cheekbone as he slips his tongue past your lips. You bring your own arms around his neck and press yourself closer to him. He delves deep in your mouth, his tongue running over yours. He angles his head, testing the best position.

Your face starts feeling warm, your heart speeds up. You play with the tufts of darker hair at the base of his neck. He brushes the hair on the side of your face back. You stroke your fingers over his neck as you shift the angle and run your tongue over his bottom lip. His breathing picks up and you grip his front shirt in your fist. He takes that as a cue and parts from your lips to take it off. He slips it off and tosses it behind him.

He leans back down and continues where you left off. His lips mold themselves to yours, the kiss slow but deep. His hands slip under your shirt and you shiver as he runs them up your waist and his fingers caress your rib cage. You moan when his hand faintly runs over your breast. He slides his hands down your waist again and he reaches the hem of your shirt to pull it up. You pull away from his lips, his saliva lingering all over your mouth. “Wait, I want to be on top.” You whisper, your voice raspy.  He grins.

He lets go of your shirt. “By all means, angel.” Jean says huskily.

You sit up and Jean moves as the both of you switch positions.

He settles underneath you as your straddle him. You bring your lips back to his and he wraps his arms around your waist. You grind your hips over his lap and his breath hitches. You let go of his lips and move to kiss his both of his cheeks.  You peck his eyelids, his forehead, and his lips again and move along his jaw line.  You kiss the side of his neck and feel his pulse under your lips. You grind your hips as your teeth nibble then suck his flesh. He lets out a soft little moan, your hips working his soft cock into a hard on.  You scoot directly onto it once you feel it against your inner thigh.  His thin gray sweatpants leaving little to the imagination as the outline of it shows through.

“Are you not wearing underwear?” You whisper as your hand starts rubbing it through his sweats.

He whispers back.  “Nope. Easy access am I right?” His chuckle gets cut short when your fingers grip the band of his bottoms and tug them down.

“Well great minds think alike.” You retort as you kneel over his thighs and reach for your own shorts. You tug them down and he swallows when he sees the stickiness between your legs.

“Come here.” He whispers, voice raspy, and you smile.

“That’s the plan.” You quip as you crawl over him again. You kneel above his body, your arms on either side of his head,  and he grabs your ass.

“Har har, clever.” He says sarcastically, and you giggle. He smooths his hands over your ass cheeks and slides one hand up and lays it on your lower back, he guides his other one to your front. He rubs his index and middle fingers over your pussy, the squelching sound making your face heat up. He slides his fingers back and forth and your arms spasm when they swirl over your clit. He expertly circles his fingers over your sensitive button. You look at his face and his amber eyes look back at you, studying you and it turns you on as much as it makes you shy.

“I need it inside now.” You rush through labored breaths, lust speaking over your shyness.

“Wait, hold on.” He sticks his fingers inside unexpectedly and you whimper loudly.

“AH!...J-Jean ! I-I” His thumb rubs your clit as he pumps his fingers then curls them inside you.

You bite down on your bottom lip as your eyes close shut. Your arms feel like they’ll give out as Jean speeds up his pace, fingers working you to orgasm quicker than you expected. You’re moans are loud as your fingers move into Jean’s hair and entangle themselves in his dirty blonde locks. Your fist tightens in his hair as he moves his hand underneath your shirt and onto your breast, his palm squeezes harshly and your mouth freezes in an open “O” shape as you let go, a surge of pleasure runs over your entire being, toes curling behind you, Goosebumps along your arms and legs, stomach clenching and clenching.  

Jean watches above him, the rapid puffs of air you exhale, your face contorted in pure bliss makes his cock twitch.  He removes his sticky fingers from your core and you bite your lip at the sensitivity he left you with.

“Second orgasms always feel better after the first, no?” He asks as he sticks his fingers in his mouth nonchalantly and licks them clean.

You look down at him, eyes hooded and face flushed.

“That..was..so good.” You rasp, still panting.

He pops his fingers out and brings his arms behind his head, resting smugly. “I’m glad. _Now_ you may sit on my cock.” He says, a cocky grin on his face.

You raise an eyebrow. “Now I _may_ sit?” You cross your arms over chest and give him a questioning playful look.

“You might wanna rephrase that before I leave you with blue balls.” You resist smiling at his expression as you say that.

“You wouldn’t dare.” His eyes widen.

“Oh I wouldn’t?” You kneel up straight and put one leg on the ground. Jean grips your thigh and stops you.

“Hold up. If you would be so kind…please sit on my cock.  I beg you.” Jean whines and you giggle at how big of a dork he is.

“You are too easy.” You smirk as you bring your leg back onto the couch and straddle him. His hands move to your hips. You reach for his cock below you and lower yourself, rubbing his tip over your entrance. He visibly swallows and parts his lips as you tease him, driving him mad.

You part your own lips as you guide yourself down and he enters you, at just the right angle.  Instantly you clench around him and his breath catches.

“F-fuck…ahh…(FN)…” He throws his head back as you lean forward, your hands lay on his bare chest.

Your hips rock forwards and back, a wave motion that causes his hips to buck back into you.

He looks back up at you and he brings a hand to the back of your head and pushes you towards him. You pant over his lips and he swallows as he presses his lips against yours  with fervor. His mouth takes control of yours tongue overtaking your space and you whine as his other hand comes to your breast without you noticing. He pinches your erect nipple in between his index and middle finger, the rest of his palm cupping it entirely.

Your hips start slowing as he distracts you with his mouth and hands. He lets go of your mouth and pushes you gently back. You lean back and he sits up, his cock still inside you as he changes positions. He’s sitting up, and you're sitting on his lap. He  locks eyes with you as he brings your shirt up. You raise your arms above your head and he slips it off you and tosses it on the floor. You lean forwards to kiss him again, your hands on both sides of his cheeks. You kiss him deeply, nibbling on his lower lip as his hands wrap around your back and bring you chest to chest.

You rock your hips again, gradually picking up the pace.

“I love you so much.” You whisper when you let go of his lips, your breaths sloppy against each other’s mouths.   

“I fucking adore you. With all my heart.” He whispers back and you sigh, fingers caressing his face in your hands.  They slide down to his shoulders as your hips slow, again being distracted by his ministrations.

Jean moves his lips against your neck, giving open mouth kisses down to your collarbone. A sudden bite above your cleavage causes you to take a sharp breath. He guides his tongue all the way to your nipple and he latches onto your breast, teeth tugging gently. You whimper and moan, fingers gripping his shoulders harder.

“F-fuck me…please Jean.” You pant out.  He kisses his way to your other breast and holds your back lovingly.  He detaches from your breasts and pushes you backwards. He slides out from inside you and you whine as you both shift and adjust yourselves so Jean hovers over you now. You groan when your head makes contact with something hard and you reach behind you. Jean’s phone cushioned your head and you toss it on the coffee table he gives you an apologetic smile and you reach out for him. He grabs his cock and enters you swiftly. You moan and shut your eyes as he slides in and out. You’re entrance is slicker now with you both holding off this long. Your pussy throbs as he thrusts into you now, his hands gripping your waist. Yours come up to his forearms and wrap around them as you throw your head back. 

You clench around him, the ridges in his cock hitting all your right places. Your ragged breathing matches his. His balls slap against your ass and you arch your back when his dick finds your g spot. You cry out, your vision blurs and your hand squeezes his wrist. Jean speeds up his thrusts up into you, you clench around him still and he cums, warmness spreading all inside you.  His lips are parted and face is contorted in pleasure. You relax around him, catching your breath while you bring a hand up to move matted hair away from his sweaty forehead. You feel him go flaccid inside you. He leans over you and buries his face in your neck, his chest against yours, his elbows supporting his weight so he wasn’t crushing you. You run your fingers through his hair and feel his heart beat rapidly against yours.

You wait a minute before you talk. “You want to shower?” You ask gently.

He grunts lazily.

“Are you knocking out already?” You snort as you feel Jean relaxing over you.

“Mm. Your pussy does that to me. It’s too good.” He mumbles against your neck.

You giggle. “Wow. You do know I’m gonna use that against you now right?”

“ Mm.” He grunts again. He pulls out from inside you, fluid drips out of you.  He scoots so his body is beside you, his head on your chest and his arm over your stomach, hugging you to him.

You yawn as you start feeling sleepy yourself.

His phone rings and you turn your head towards it. Jean sits up once it hits him, blood rushing to his head so quick, he groans. He reaches his phone and answers it. He sits back on the edge of the couch.

“Yes hello?” He clears his throat, it sounded husky and you smirk.

“Yes of course. Right….Uh huh. Understandable…..” you sit up as you watch Jean's facial expressions. He turns to you and he raises his eyebrows. You’re not sure if that’s good or bad. He looks down, brows furrowed in concentration.

“No totally. Sounds great.”

Your brows raise at that. He got it?

“Thank you so much. Alright see you Monday.” He hangs up and he grins.

“I got it.” His eyes light up and you grin and jump him. He grunts as you embrace him excitedly.

“YES! YAY! I’m so happy for you!”

He kisses your shoulder as he hugs you back.

“I think you’re my good luck charm I swear.”

You giggle. “No, I knew you had it in you. This was all you.”

“Just take the credit babe. UGH! IM SO FUCKING STOKED RIGHT NOW!” Jean squeezes you and you grunt.

You laugh when he lets go.

“We should probably go shower.” You say and he stands. He extends his hand and you take it. He catches you off guard when he bends down and picks you up bridal style.

“AH! JEAN! Wait we left the TV on!” He walks towards the bathroom too excited to care.


End file.
